Perfect Fit
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: "Really, so they don't make my ass look big?" "Nope." "Kendall! You're not even looking at me!"


**Hey guys, so just another random one-shot. And if you all didn't know who the hell ThatKamesLover15 is, well i use to be James' One And Only. Im chaning all my names to ThatKamesLover15 to any website that has to do with BTR or Kendall and James. But yeah, hope you guys aren't confused anymore...lol. Well, Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Perfect Fit**

Kendall Knight was sitting on his living room couch, in his apartment that he shared with his best friend, and boyfriend, James Diamond. The blonde was waiting for him to finish getting ready, so they could go out for a romantic dinner, something Kendall came up with, since their 7 month anniversary was coming up, he wanted to be ahead of time.

James was one that would take three hours just to get ready, even if they were going to the park or store, the brunette boy would make sure he was presentable. So since James was _still _getting ready, Kendall was occupying his time watching the hockey game. The Minnesota Wilds were playing their rivals, Colorado Dungeons. (1)

Kendall was so wrapped up in the game he didn't even hear James walk out of their bathroom.

"Kendall, are these jeans okay?" His brunette lover asked him, checking his butt out, making sure it didn't show too much. Kendall was silent, which gave James a hint that he wasn't listening. "Kendall!" He yells, getting some attention from his boyfriend.

"What." Kendall questions, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I said, are these jeans okay?" James repeats.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde replies, not even glancing at James.

"Really, so they don't make my ass look big?" Now James turned around his back side facing Kendall.

"Nope." Again, Kendall didn't even look at James. The pretty boy turns back around, stomping his foot and giving off a pout.

"Kendall! You're not even looking at me!" James whines.

"James you look fi- OH! Stetson steal that puck back!" Kendall shouts at the TV, forgetting he was talking to James.

James only rolls his eyes, walking over to stand in front of the TV. The blonde looks up at James' face, clearly annoyed.

"Any reason you're just standing in front of the TV?"

"Uh, yeah! My boyfriend won't even look at me! Am I that hideous?" James dramatically says.

"No…James…you're beauti- Move out of the damn way!" Kendall says, trying to look around James, but settles with throwing his boyfriend on the couch next to him.

James sits there, more like slumps, on the couch with wide eyes, his chest heaving up and down at his shock state. He watches as Kendall jumps up from the couch, shouting at the TV, like they can actually hear him. He sits up correctly, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his lip out in the cutest pout ever.

The announcer says they're going on a quick commercial break and Kendall turns around, giving James his full attention.

"Okay," He claps his hands together giving the brunette boy a loving smile, "What were you saying?"

The pretty boy gives the blonde a nasty look, rolling his eyes and ignoring him completely.

"James." He tries again, sitting on the couch next to him.

The brunette sighs, looking towards Kendall, "You ignored me, again."

"Oh I'm sorry. You know how I get when hockey games are on." Kendall tells him, giving him a sheepish grin, that James rolls his eyes at. James gets up from the couch, getting ready to walk back to their room, until Kendall grabs his wrist, pulling him flushed against his body, pressing their lips together. "I'm sorry okay? Please, just tell me what you were saying."

James tries to fight the smile that's making its way on his face, but can't when Kendall scrunches up his nose in a cute matter, making the brunette smile wide. "Fine, I was saying, Do these jeans make my booty look big?"

Kendall looks over his shoulder, considering the blonde was like two inches taller than James, looking at the boy's butt, with a sly smirk. "I think your ass looks great." He says, grabbing James' butt with both hands, pulling the boy even closer; James' body doing an awkward jerk.

"Ok, good. So I was thinking we should leave early…"

"_And we're back. Just one more minute and if the Wilds score they will beat the Dungeons and be the world champions!" _Says the TV announcer.

"…Okay?" James finishes but Kendall wasn't even paying attention to what the brunette was saying. "Kendall, you okay with that?"

"Okay with what?" He asks completely dazed by the TV. James looks over his shoulder, seeing the games is back on. He harshly removes Kendall's arms from on him.

"Really Kendall?" He says, once again mad at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong ba- Oh shit! So close!" Kendall shouts at the tv, moving to the side of James to get a better look.

"_30 seconds left. Both teams are neck and neck. Who will become the state champions?"_

"Kendall Donald Knight!" James said sternly getting fed up with his boyfriend. "I want to leave now."

"Just only a few more seconds baby." Kendall says, eye blown wide with excitement.

"What, hockey is more important that your boyfriend?"

"No, just a fe- Ten seconds left! Get the damn puck Stetson!" Kendall curses, jumping up and down. James rolls his eyes, stomping over to the door, grabbing his jacket an swinging it open.

"I'll be in the car when you're done." With that he slams the door shut, storming down to their car. Kendall only waves his hand at him, even though James isn't in the apartment anymore.

"_And the Wilds win the game!"_ The announcer shouts, making Kendall jump up and down, again.

"Ha, in your fucking face Dungeons! Fuck yeah, Wilds are the World Champions! James, baby, did you hear, they're the Champions!" Kendall yells out, looking around the room when he doesn't see James. "James, baby?" Kendall tries again, making an 'Oh' shape with his mouth, remembering James left to the car.

Kendall hurries up turning the TV off, grabbing his jacket and car keys, locking the apartment door and running down to the car, hoping James isn't that mad at him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Review please?**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
